Minor Details
by Its Annona
Summary: This story goes to one of my fav mystery movies. Someone is sickening everyone at school but nobody knows how. Chapter 7!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

" Mom, I'm gonna be okay." Emilia said as her mom pulled in front of the school.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." she relied.

" Is it helping?" Her mom made a tiny space between her thumb and index finger.

" It's okay I'll behave and get strait A's."

" I don't know about the straight A's but you better behave. "

Emilia smiled as she opened the car door. The door didn't open that far because at that moment it slamed into anouther car door.

" Uh-oh. I wonder whose car this is."

" That would be me." a tall hispanic boy answered.

" Actualy it's my dad's but..."

" We will pay for all the damages." her Mom blurted.

" Yeah, I got my alowance." Emilia said.

" Nah it's just a scratch." he said.

A little girle skiped up to Aubrey.

" Hey T.! How did your summer go?" Aubrey asked.


	2. Chapter 2

" Well I got poison ivy twice." she smiled. She was wearing a red plaid skirt and matching flats. A white shirt and her pink jacket around her waist. With her hair out for the secound time.

" Well, I hope you didn't scratch. You don't wanna get any scars on that pretty little face." Aubrey replied.

" You're tryna' butter me up!" Lil't exlaimed.

" Me? No way!" Aubrey scofed as she turned around.

" Hey Angel!"

" Hey Aubrey. Oh, these are my friends Aubrey, Mo, and Lil'T. And this is my friend..."

" Oh, I'm Emilia." Aubrey's smile wiped off her face.

" Hi I'm T., the princepal's daughter. I basicly run this school."

" Do you really?" Mo responded.

" Well nice meeting you all but I've got to find my room." Emilia said walking toward the building with Angel.

" I think she's cute." Mo said.

" You think every girl is cute.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be cut off cause I'm going somewhere soon so... yea. Emilia got to the building and no, or not now will Emilia and Aubrey be friends in this story but that's my little surprize. So back to the story. R&R.**

Emilia was walking looking at her room number. All of the sudden she ran into the weirdest pink haired girl.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I was just-

" It's okay, I guess I wasn't payin' attention."

" Hi, I'm Emilia I'm going to room 6."

" Dare, room 9 but you still wanna walk to our rooms together?"

" Sure."

They approched room six and peak inside. Aubrey was sitting on the bottom bunk folding her cloths. As they walked in, Aubrey turned her head.

" What are you doing here Emily?

" Emilia, and I haev room six."

" And you?" Aubrey said looking to Dare.

" Dare I'm room nine."

" Lemme see." Aubrey said holding her hand out while Dare put the small paper with her room number in it.

" And yours." Emilia gave her the paper with her room number on it. Aubrey started looking at both numbers. Of corse she didn't want Emilia as her roommate so she turned both numbers upside-down.

" Attualy, you


	4. Chapter 4

2013, Jan 12, at 11:58 AM:** Making longer chapter now. This is gonna be great...**

* * *

" Attually you are a nine and you're my new roommate." aubrey smiled as she gave them their numbers upside-down. Dare and Emilia stared at each other but didn't say anything. They already know what she did.

" Bye." Emilia said walking out.

" Whatever. Now I have extra clothes so I might need some of your closet space and I have the bottom bunk is that okay with you?" Aubrey asked. Dare noded.  
_

Emilia walked in room nine to see a dark-skined girl sitting on the bottom bunk.

" Um, hi." She didn't hear. Emilia walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

" Oh my gosh, you almost scared me to death." The girl said turning off her mp3 player.

" Sorry, but guess we are roommates." Emilia gave her the paper with her room number.

" You have the wrong room. This is room 9 you have 6. You'll find Aubrey in there."

" We met. I don't think she likes me though, plus there is already a girl in there."

" Hm, Aubrey's always pretty nice. Okay you can stay here. By the way, the name's Taye."

" Emilia."

" I'm just so happy I didn't get princess Riley again."

" Princess Riley? I knew this school was fancy but I didn't know we had a real princess." Emilia joked.

" She's only a princess in her own mind." Taye responded.  
_

Well what do you think? R&R. This took awile but I'm still typing. Tell me if there should be a chapter five. Lates!


	5. Chapter 5

2013, Jan 12, at 4:39 PM: Nice. You guys want a chapter five. Great, let's get to it. And eshante, you must be a really big fan of this story. That pushes me to write, or type. However you say it so thanks! Back to the story. R&R! ¡Esta historia marcó un nuevo récord en el número de personas que leen y se sigue creciendo! ¡Gracias a todos!

" I feel your pain . Saying goodbye is always the hardest part, but we'll take care of Macoy." The calfiteria man stated.

" Here's a list of foods my CoyCoy is allergic to." Mrs. Grimmenski said giving him a 2 1/2 foot long sheet of paper.

" That's a long list."

" Yes, I know."

" Is it only food or is there other things?"

" Food, mold, plants, you name it."

" Except animals." Macoy interupted.

" You don't know that dear you've never had a pet...And you never will."

" I played with the neighbors dog once and nothing happed." He muttered under his breath.

" If he eats anything on this list, he'll have a...reaction."

" What kind of...a reaction?"

" It will be one of 3 things: hives, hurling, or hacking. You have exactly one minute to stick this in him" she said pulling a large neddle out of her purse.  
" or else we're in deep trouble. Oh, and don't worry it doesn't hurt...much."  
—-—

Riley was sitting in the class doing her mascara looking in her mini mirror.

" Perfect!" She said closing the make-up and mirror.

" Do you get this?" Asked her best friend Mia.

" No." Riley sighs. " Anyway, we're never gonna need this stuff when we're famous models so who cares?"

Riley was wearing a light brown shirt with dark brown spots on it, a dark brown open vest with a light brown scarve around her neck with denim blue jeans and brown boots. She was like the most fashonable african-amarican brunette with short frizzled hair. Her friend Mia on the other hand had on a black shirt with hearts on it. Black coverse and plaid light colored shorts.( Mostly white )

" My dad, that's who. If I don't get an A in this class, he won't pay for that modeling camp this summer. He says he's broke." Mia responded.

" Parents always say stuff like that." 


	6. The Mystery Begins

**Last chpter was important. Back to the story!**

" She thinks she knows everything!" Aubrey stormed into the lunch room sitting at a table with Dare and Taye..

" What did Emilia do now?" Taye Asked.

" She joined the soccer team!"

" I'm on the soccer team!" Dare protested.

" I know but you don't have to teach her how to dribble."  
" I think she knows how to dribble." Taye smiled.  
Emilia sat at the same table with her lunch. " What're we talkin' about?"

"Nothing." Taye and Dare say in unison.

" Well, this is lame. Hey, Mo's coming to our table."

" So?" Aubrey asked.

" Hey guys, what are we-" Mo got cut off.

" Nothing!" The four exclaimed.

" Well dang, ya'll ain't gotta yell at me. Hey, cheerleading tryouts are open, Taye you might get head cheerleader."

" Dout it, Riley got it each year."  
" Aw come on, it's a new year." Emila cut in.

" Since you're new here, I can't blame you for thinkin' that. Riley is the best in every subject and sport so I'm pretty sure I won't be head cheerleader this year."  
Riley and Mia walked through the lunch room. They eyed Aubrey's table. Mia started to talk first.

" Hey red-head, this is our table."

" I don't see your name on it." Aubrey responded without turning around.

" Mkay, our names arn't on the table but before we go we, or, I have some words for Taye." Taye turned around.

" Listen, I already know this year you're going to try out for head cheerleader and again fail so why try? You are never going to get there. Even though you are already a cheerleader now. Might as well withdraw. Tah-Tah!" Riley said walking off with Mia. Everyone looked to Taye, she had a hurt face.

8:00 p.m.

" Don't worry this year. You'll get cheer capiton. I'm on the cheerleading team and I already know I'm not gonna get it so try." Emilia said trying to cheer up Taye who was face deep in the book she was reading. In the hallway outside of their room, a black figure walked to the bulletin board nd posted a note:

Cheerleaders ãre ick

and ãnd ãre going to get sick

~ Ã Friend -  
Tell me How I did so far. Sorry for not updating in a while.


	7. Chapter 7: Cheerleading Begins

Sorry for not putting up a new chapter in a while. I was too busy. But I'm here now so let's get started. BTW, the bullutin board is on the corner wall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~™ Mo was dribbling the basket ball down the hallway running. At the corner he was planing on making a spin a shooting the ball down the hall to his buddy. Coming down the hallway was Dare who happened to be rocking ponytails and a skirt. She was holding all her books trying to get to her room. As Mo got to the corner, he made his spin...right into the bullitin board on the wall whitch came crashing down with all the paper falling down.

" Oh my gosh love, are you okay? " Dare asked running to him helping pick up the papers.

" Aw, Princepal Wilson's gonna kill me. Thanks for helping me anyway Dare. Dare? Helllooo?" Mo shruged his shoulders and walked away. Somthing from the bulitin board caught her eye. It was a note that read Cheerleaders are ick and are going to get sick. She stuffed the note in her bag and speed walked down the hall to her room.

Ready for cheerleeding, Emilia got on the field. She was surprized to see so meny girls on a field at once. She seen Dare in the bleachers looking worried.

" What's up? "

" The sky, I found this note on the bulitin board. What do you think it means? "

"Maybe its just someones idea of a joke."

" What if it's not?"

" I don't know."

" All cheerleaders come to the middle now."

" Sorry Dare.'' Emilia sat down next to Taye.

"Okay everyone you all showed great effort but I think I have a great person in my mind for cheer capton. Riley, you showed the most effert out of all of us. Now remember this; is not offical so the rest of you still have a chance. Goodbye." And with that she walked off the field leaving everyone with a blank look excluding Mia and Riley.

" wow... I did not work that hard to get push down ta no STANKEN' second place in no STANKEN' CHEERLEADING! " Taye screemed.

" Um, Taye ya might wanna turn the ghetto yelling down a bit." Emilia said pointing to the cheerleaders staring at her. Riley walked over to Taye,

" Jealous much? Hmm?"

" Oh, SHUT THE HECK UP! DANG!"

" You're never gonna get head cheerleadered with that attitude. Goooo NorthWood!" Riley walked into the building.

" Why is she so good? " Emilia asked.

" Because she has a privite coach, and I'm already working on something that will affect not just one, but all of the cheerleaders." Taye walked off the field. Emilia walked to Dare.

" I think we should get scared."

" Now?"

" Now."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~™ And that's the end of chapter 7. Hoped you liked it!


	8. So Sorry!

**Author's Note**

**Hey, I know you guys haven't heard from me in a while and I feel bad for that but summer has always been a downfall for me. There's always nothing to do. So when school starts you'll hear a lot from me. As for the story tell me what you guys think so far. Last chapter was a "secret" chapter. Oh, and tell me who you think is going to sicken the school and why and if you didn't know, it's a boarding school.**

**Kay see you in a little bit!**

**~Annona**


End file.
